


If Unity

by Midnightcat1



Category: Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Boxers, Drabble, Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen, Sobbing, Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 05:18:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16988757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Drabble. A dark world without Unity. Without anyone to control. Reverend Amos Howell found himself in that world. Inspired by the Superman TAS episode Unity.





	If Unity

I don't own Superman TAS characters.

 

A dark world without Unity. Without anyone to control. Reverend Amos Howell found himself in that world after Superman defeated him in his alien form.   
Without his master. Frowning, Reverend Amos Howell wandered aimlessly. A punishment for attacking others. A punishment for being controlled by Unity.

Reverend Amos Howell was always going to endure solitude. He began to smile. Tears ran down Reverend Amos Howell's face. Eternal darkness. Eternal solitude. One eternal smile. Infinite tears. Endless suffering. 

Reverend Amos Howell continued to smile in solitude. There were new tears. He ceased wandering. Always solitude. Without his master. Without either unity. 

 

THE END


End file.
